The TimeWatch
"The TimeWatch" is the seventh episode in Season 5. Synopsis Gumball finds a time watch and accidentally corrupts the time console, Then he must find a way to fix everything. Characters Main Characters Gumball Minor Characters Gary Bryan Rocky Blue Elephant Everybody who have appeared in past episodes/In other instances not seen in past episodes Transcript starts with Gumball walking down the streets Gumball: Ugh, There's nothing to do on a Saturday morning. Gumball: down ''What's that? Gumball: Looks like some sort of watch! ''picks up the watch. Gumball: Let's click a button. a random button Gumball: what the watch displays ''Click the right button to go to the future, Click the middle button to go to the present, Click the left button to go to the past? Gumball: ''more ''A Timewatch! Gumball: Now I can finally get back at Darwin for placing dirt in my sweater! ''clicks the left button and enters where Darwin is placing dirt. Gumball: Urica. Gumball: the pause time button ''Now I'll just throw the dirt on him! ''walks up to Darwin and takes the dirt from Darwin's hand and places it on Darwin's head. Gumball: Now let's see! hides under the bed and unpauses time. Past Darwin: to place the dirt in Past Gumball's sweater; Realizes the dirt is gone ''Huh? Where's the dirt? ''up ''AAAAAAHHH!!! IT'S ON MY HEAD, HELP! I NEED WATER! BUT NOT FROM MY FISHBOWL!!!!!! ''to the bathroom cuts back to Gumball Gumball: Heh. Now lets see what happens now that my sweater won't have dirt! the future button. to Gumball zapping to the Watterson house, now that Darwin didnt put dirt in his sweater Gumball: Now what'll happen? that Darwin is ill and he's sneezing and vomitting everywhere in the Watterson house as the others try to get away. Gumball: but trying to act in a good mood ''Not really bad!... How about further in time? ''the future button again zaps again, And this time he ends up in a sewage lookalike mutated Elmore which is disease ridden. Gumball: Nervous but trying to act in a good mood ''Yeah!.... Everything is good!... ''taps the past button again zaps to the past and lets Darwin put the dirt. Gumball: Well, I assume some things need it. to the present enters the present Gumball: Now what? Gumball: Hey! I'll go back to the time I pranked Darwin! Past button to Gumball teleporting in the space continuum, But it breaks Gumball: Huh? WHAT'S GOING ON!!!? Gumball: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ends with a suspense sound effect and a black screen saying "TO BE CONTINUED IN THE GLITCHES, PLAYING AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK Trivia * Half of the plot of this episode was taken from Clarence, Season 2 Episode 8, "Time Crimes". * This episode's titlecard is more unusual as it signals glitches. The same is with "The Glitches" but it is more corrupted. * This episode and "The Glitches" were released on Cartoon Network's VOD Service and the app on February 23, 2017; It was also the day The Specie PT 2 premiered in the US. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Two-part Episodes Category:Two Parters Category:Part 1 Category:Part 1 Episode Category:Part One Category:Part One Episode Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS